the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14: Chasing the Boogeyman Part II - The Boogeyman Within/Transcript
00:00 ::there's no place to escape to this is 00:03 ::the last talk on the left that's from 00:13 ::the cannibalism started welcome to the 00:20 ::program ladies and gentlemen for Marcus 00:21 ::Parks I'm Ben Kissel with this is always 00:23 ::the scientist the genius the mastermind 00:25 ::of all that is evil Japanese Henry 00:28 ::Zebrowski oh I got the rice in my hair 00:37 ::rice in my knee I got the sushi belt why 00:41 ::ambassador Plato's legit two weeks into 00:43 ::what row did I do this last week we're 00:45 ::all Kong Hong Kong Japanese in reserve 00:49 ::oh we're in farther and farther always I 00:52 ::don't know what I'm not quite sure 00:54 ::myself either way I mean I know why I'm 00:59 ::rev races just extremely racist Oh manic 01:02 ::fan of female soccer and God knows the 01:04 ::Japanese gals beat the pants out of the 01:06 ::American seppuku depakote all of them 01:09 ::subacute the US team that but that's 01:11 ::something you can't do to somebody else 01:12 ::is something you do yourself that's 01:14 ::correct 01:14 ::oh yeah and as a matter of fact the US 01:16 ::team did kind of shoot themselves in the 01:17 ::own foot there so they kind of accepted 01:20 ::a marital seppuku indeed it was when 01:22 ::you're shooting yourself to make 01:24 ::yourself dance in some sort of old-timey 01:26 ::saloon that's actually a great idea 01:28 ::perhaps I would have had a better 01:30 ::two-step if I'd have done that in the 01:31 ::high school dance yes that's true and 01:33 ::welcome back to our second of the series 01:35 ::of in search of the boogey man chasing 01:38 ::the boogey man ladies and gentlemen so 01:39 ::in order to chase the boogey man you 01:41 ::must first understand the boogey man 01:42 ::inside of yourself yes are we or are we 01:44 ::not boogie men so today we took a test 01:47 ::created by what's the names dr. Bob hair 01:49 ::dr. Bob hair now this is the this is the 01:51 ::psychological exam given to people to 01:53 ::see if they're a sociopath or not our 01:55 ::psycho 01:56 ::technically it's psychopaths is a PC LR 01:58 ::which is the test it with it what it 02:00 ::does it it it gives you various sort of 02:03 ::abstract situations and then on a scale 02:05 ::from zero to two you put whether or not 02:08 ::it applies to you and then if you reach 02:10 ::a certain number you're a psychopath 02:11 ::that's correct so we had we 02:13 ::called in our own expert Molly nephal 02:15 ::who live in with John nephal is an 02:18 ::expert on psychopaths holding with 02:21 ::people why all about clean you know it's 02:23 ::exactly yeah he's got all those hats 02:25 ::made an animal skin it's bizarre we you 02:28 ::know he sleeps upside down 02:29 ::he keeps he's a cutter anything that 02:32 ::people don't know about John nephal he's 02:34 ::a cutter and cuts himself because he 02:36 ::can't feel feelings interesting yeah any 02:38 ::hides of buying those studious glasses 02:40 ::and his sort of liberal demeanor that he 02:42 ::has feelings because making himself a 02:45 ::salmon what he does is he's a little he 02:47 ::dresses up like people and then a and 02:49 ::then acts like them like what's that 02:50 ::movie with the Matt Damon uh uh 02:52 ::Rupert Lily the gimlet what's the codes 02:57 ::Rupert gettable mr. Ripley that's what 02:59 ::I'm saying Rupert Romney 03:00 ::yeah chronic Grindley Grindley 03:02 ::stephenson visa but he's like that he 03:04 ::likes to pretend to be other people then 03:06 ::go around kill them and then take over 03:07 ::their lives well god no so that's why we 03:09 ::got his sister to conduct the test 03:10 ::because she's a great judge of a 03:12 ::psychopath character and so we've 03:15 ::already all taken about the twenty 03:16 ::minute exam and I think we're gonna 03:18 ::bring Molly in here we don't know what 03:20 ::the results are 03:20 ::no I all I know is the results are going 03:22 ::to be mildly terrifying yeah I'm very 03:25 ::interested how do you feel what do you 03:26 ::feel you're gonna uh I'm feeling them in 03:29 ::the middle of the two of you I'm feeling 03:30 ::VIN I'm thinking you're on top Henry 03:32 ::you're on bottom and I'm the lucky 03:33 ::Pierre I'm afraid 03:39 ::well I've never been so happy with 03:41 ::somebody's prediction in my life like 03:43 ::that alright so what do we want to get 03:45 ::Joey one get a little pale otter in here 03:47 ::ladies and gentlemen we're gonna hear 03:49 ::before we get the gal in here we're 03:51 ::gonna hear a little bit some of our 03:54 ::answers from the test for yes all right 03:56 ::let's take a listen and see how crazy we 03:59 ::may or may not be I hope this doesn't 04:00 ::turn you off in the podcast it shouldn't 04:02 ::because if you're listening to this up 04:04 ::you got problems and what's it what's a 04:06 ::website they can get the psychological 04:07 ::test themselves I just looked up the 04:10 ::piece P CLR PCL our google it and find 04:13 ::it for yourself email us at a cc our 04:17 ::podcast network at gmail.com cc our 04:19 ::podcast network at CCR dot-com with that 04:23 ::again shut up 04:24 ::shut up so you can some asshole took 04:27 ::cave comedy radio at gmail.com okay I'll 04:29 ::do that I don't know whose Lebanon 04:32 ::gallon not well II not I just whoa beats 04:37 ::in my dreams they never asked that 04:39 ::question though none of them is she's 04:41 ::like when you look in the mirror do you 04:42 ::see a skull laughing if you do I put 04:45 ::doggy I put a four down for that hi hi 04:49 ::hello and right on the skull that is you 04:50 ::all right listen to see what questions 04:52 ::they do ask I'm gonna say first of all 04:56 ::first first thing I'm not a psychopath 04:58 ::um well we're just gonna let the 05:02 ::statistics decide that so I would 05:05 ::appreciate you remaining totally 05:07 ::professional here not a psychopath the 05:10 ::thing is is that Psychopaths would say 05:12 ::that well believe me I've been in this 05:15 ::business a long time I've heard it all 05:16 ::so you think you're the expert I am the 05:19 ::expert so are you ready for number one 05:22 ::fuck yeah you're so confident in your 05:24 ::gift of gab 05:25 ::that you believe you could sell flood 05:27 ::insurance to someone living in the 05:28 ::Sahara Desert 05:29 ::actually you remember selling flood 05:31 ::insurance to this old lady that lived 05:33 ::near death valley when you were mooching 05:35 ::off your Aunt Sally in California and 05:36 ::needed some extra cash you already 05:38 ::cleaned Aunt Sally out dumb old hag 05:40 ::thought you were the sweetest lad ha 05:42 ::fooled her now I give a one awana sir 05:48 ::just to reiterate zero means I would 05:50 ::never ever think that yeah one is like 05:52 ::yeah sometimes maybe and then two was 05:54 ::like of course yeah so you're saying one 05:56 ::give me one I'm pretty confident an 05:57 ::incompetent guy all right glib uh number 06:01 13 you would sneak out frequently you 06:04 ::once ambushed a flock of sheep with a 06:06 ::paintball gun 06:07 ::and you thought it was just the funniest 06:08 ::thing ever since your parents force you 06:10 ::to force you to go to church you made 06:12 ::the best of it by fucking a deacons 06:14 ::daughter in the bathroom during a sermon 06:18 ::okay well I did shoot paintballs at a 06:21 ::did shoot caocao paintball guns but 06:24 ::never fuck the Deacons daughter in the 06:26 ::bathroom so I guess what I oh yeah - all 06:29 ::right 06:29 ::but definitely I do that is absolutely a 06:32 ::to number-14 you're 40 years old I don't 06:37 ::think that sociopathic by the way number 06:41 9 is that your fault that your kid 06:43 ::almost drowned in your neighbor's pool 06:44 ::while you were busy talking on the phone 06:46 ::with that cute girl from down the street 06:47 ::your ex should have taken them to 06:49 ::swimming classes or something then this 06:51 ::wouldn't have happened what was that one 06:56 ::it's not your fault that your kid almost 06:58 ::drowned in your neighbor's pool while 07:00 ::you were busy talking on the phone with 07:01 ::that cute girl from down the street your 07:03 ::ex should have taken them to swimming 07:04 ::classes or something then this wouldn't 07:06 ::happen she wouldn't be cute but I think 07:08 ::that uh you know yeah accidents happen 07:11 ::you know so Sally didn't learn to swim 07:15 ::you know it's like why did I buy you all 07:17 ::those lessons I think that the two yeah 07:19 ::learner is survival my friend he won't 07:24 ::drown them done for dashi so number two 07:30 ::yeah you were finally sleeping with your 07:33 ::latest thing and mid-coitus she screams 07:36 ::out Oh God 07:37 ::you think finally someone's calling me 07:40 ::by my real name 07:41 ::zero zero you would never think that not 07:45 ::in sex because then it's just more like 07:48 ::you know why are you here you know all 07:52 ::right no qualifications necessary you 07:56 ::find yourself at a hotel pool with some 07:57 ::family and you're sitting around a table 07:59 ::with your CrackBerry ignoring everyone 08:01 ::else your dipshit little nephew decides 08:03 ::to shoot you with a squirt gun well 08:05 ::you're not paying attention 08:06 ::he then drops a squirt gun and runs for 08:08 ::safety so you pick up the toy and GIMP 08:10 ::after him he's about to get in the hot 08:12 ::tub to hide so you hurl disc work on his 08:14 ::legs and he goes flying into the hot tub 08:16 ::ha ha little bastard so just throwing a 08:20 ::kid no uh that's a it one yes because 08:24 ::that just sounds like fun 08:26 ::and the hot tub isn't like boiling hot 08:28 ::is that I mean I assume it's a 08:29 ::regulation and if it's if it's 08:31 ::regulation the kids but yeah come on 08:33 ::just what you do with I don't know to to 08:37 ::it's just what you do with the kids are 08:40 ::there for all right got it 08:42 ::noted number 12 was it could you read it 08:45 ::one more time because I was only paying 08:47 ::attention like half of it 08:48 ::number fourteen you're 40 years old old 08:51 ::overweight and fresh out of prison you 08:54 ::spend all day watching TV or sleeping 08:56 ::and you're still telling everyone how 08:58 ::you're going to be a professional 08:59 ::swimmer and win medals and shit you've 09:01 ::been saying this since you were 09:02 ::convinced your group since you convinced 09:04 ::your girlfriend in college you were 09:05 ::going to try out for the Olympic swim 09:06 ::team and you haven't been to a pool in 09:08 ::years 09:09 ::no because it's like how is that even an 09:12 ::enjoyable lie obviously not my uh I've a 09:17 ::retarded brother thinks he's still gonna 09:19 ::be a football coach it's just like it's 09:20 ::not gonna happen any hoot so no no 09:23 ::swimming in this guy's future number 09:24 ::five you just started a new job and 09:27 ::you're sucking up to the boss and a few 09:29 ::of your other uppers you've also started 09:31 ::working on your boss's secretary and she 09:34 ::has insider information on the company's 09:36 ::workings and once in a blue moon you 09:38 ::stop by the head honchos desk for a chat 09:40 ::and you're convinced he has the hots for 09:43 ::you after you've gotten your support 09:45 ::system secure you subtly sabotage your 09:48 ::supervisor with dirty gossip and the 09:50 ::like you plan to have his job in three 09:52 ::months if all goes well yeah just like 09:55 ::your last job damn you're clever hmm 09:59 ::zero 10:00 ::that's not now no I do like gossip who 10:05 ::doesn't 10:05 ::after you've gotten your support system 10:07 ::secure you subtly sabotage your 10:10 ::supervisor with dirty gossip and the 10:12 ::like you plan to have his job in three 10:14 ::months if all goes well yeah just like 10:16 ::your last job dan you're clever 10:24 ::well thrilled Dix I'd say probably 1 or 10:27 2 1 or 2 and 1 ads ok 1 1 yeah because 10:32 ::if they're nice people I probably 10:33 ::wouldn't do it but if they were all 10:35 ::dicks you know what I'm talking about 10:37 ::ha ha for some odd reason your boyfriend 10:40 ::convinced you that going to the zoo and 10:41 ::having monkeys fling their own fecal 10:43 ::matter at you would be enjoyable not 10 10:45 ::minutes into the adventure you're 10:46 ::painfully bored and practically dragging 10:48 ::your significant other past the exhibits 10:50 ::then you come upon a pane of glass that 10:52 ::was cracked held together by packaging 10:54 ::tape and imprisoning a silverback 10:57 ::gorilla your significant other is off 10:59 ::looking at other animals and no one else 11:01 ::is in the building 11:02 ::without a second thought you grab a 11:04 ::large rack out of the snapping turtle 11:05 ::enclosure and throw you grab your 11:08 ::significant other and run out screaming 11:09 ::the gorilla escaped you delightedly 11:12 ::watch the mass hysteria and Sue and 11:14 ::think okay so maybe the trip wasn't a 11:17 ::total loss I do enjoy that story and I'm 11:19 ::very impulsive might throw that rock and 11:21 ::everybody wants to see a silverback of a 11:23 ::good time don't you think 11:25 ::uh is that it - I guess so I can't I'm 11:28 ::an impartial expert I suppose it - but I 11:31 ::mean it seems like a fun thing to do I 11:33 ::think that that's - your dad just died 11:36 ::earlier this morning and your mom is all 11:38 ::distraught over the matter after a few 11:40 ::hours of pained expressions and fake 11:42 ::tears for the visiting mourners you 11:44 ::wander over to the living room to watch 11:45 ::some TV then mom comes in looking for 11:48 ::comfort and sobbing on your shoulder if 11:50 ::were any other occasion you'd pat on the 11:52 ::shoulder and pretend to care but your 11:54 ::favorite show is on and that's the last 11:55 ::episode of the season so you tell her to 11:57 ::get a hold of herself and pipe down for 11:59 ::a damn minute because she's driving you 12:01 ::nuts oh because daddy's death was just 12:03 ::so sad and you want to take it take your 12:05 ::mind off it zero yeah who was that 12:08 ::testing 12:09 ::lack of empathy number eight 12:12 ::your dad just died earlier this morning 12:15 ::and your mom is all distraught over the 12:17 ::matter after a few hours and pained 12:19 ::expressions and fake tears for the 12:21 ::visiting mourners you wander over to the 12:23 ::living room to watch some TV then mom 12:26 ::comes in looking for comfort and sobbing 12:28 ::on your shoulder if it were any other 12:30 ::occasion you'd pat around the shoulder 12:31 ::and pretend to care but your favorite 12:33 ::show is on and it's the last episode of 12:34 ::the season so you tell her to get a hold 12:36 ::of 12:37 ::self and pipe down for a damn minute 12:38 ::because she's driving you nuts 12:40 ::oh because daddy's death was just so sad 12:43 ::and you want to take your mind off it 12:44 ::I mean you know I guess if your mother's 12:49 ::morning you have to give her a few 12:51 ::minutes to like cry like a 1 I don't 12:56 ::know it's just you it seems like you be 12:57 ::a little bit overbearing are i same time 12:59 ::no forget this area underneath my belly 13:01 ::but son never goes there keep it in 13:03 ::welcome back ladies all right we got 13:07 ::Molly nephal so Molly you have inquired 13:10 ::upon all of us what what we do and do 13:13 ::not want to do is force a lot of things 13:15 ::it's an interesting test it's an 13:16 ::interesting test it's a bit of a leading 13:18 ::I don't know but we talked about it 13:21 ::during our segment where was I don't 13:23 ::know whether or not you're supposed to 13:25 ::it's supposed to be you're supposed to 13:27 ::sell it to the Psychopaths or it's 13:29 ::supposed to be like a motionlessly read 13:31 ::the words do sell themselves though I 13:33 ::mean it says ha fooled her so even if 13:36 ::you read that emotionless I think this 13:39 ::is a test designed to lead you towards 13:41 ::what the right answer is but despite 13:44 ::that is there a right answer Molly well 13:46 ::depending on whether you thinks 13:48 ::sociopathy is acceptable or not it 13:51 ::depends yeah can I just I know I'm 13:53 ::professional and I'm completely neutral 13:55 ::yeah you troll can I say that I am not 13:57 ::at all surprised by the results I want 14:01 ::to know what that means so let's say you 14:03 ::um I guess should we just do a question 14:06 ::by question or do we want to go through 14:07 ::just an overall analysis of each person 14:10 ::individually let's see let's do you tell 14:14 ::us her overall scores and then tell us 14:15 ::what are the questions that had the 14:16 ::biggest differences sure I what I can 14:19 ::give you guys as your scores and I can 14:21 ::give you a limited amount of statistical 14:23 ::analysis of who of you because there was 14:26 ::questions it seemed like you all went 14:29 ::one way you all want the other way and 14:31 ::then the ones where you didn't are 14:32 ::interested that's a fantastic eye and so 14:34 ::from what can you give us the overall 14:35 ::breakdown I know I'm very terrified 14:38 ::terrified right now 14:39 ::am i a terrible person let me know piece 14:42 ::of 20 questions 14:43 ::I felt really vulnerable it was unfair 14:47 ::because I don't want people to know what 14:49 ::believe what kind of snakes actually 14:50 ::lurk in a bag of meat that is my head oh 14:53 ::it's terrifying so what's the overall 14:56 ::scale though zero to blank is normal and 14:59 ::what like what is that what would it be 15:00 ::to be sociopaths and what is it to be 15:02 ::normal 15:02 ::let's get the scores for all that I 15:04 ::don't like it I want to get the the 15:06 ::thing okay yeah I think the closest to 15:08 ::zero is the more normal you okay there's 15:12 20 questions and 2 is the maximum that 15:15 ::you could so if you had 40 you would be 15:17 ::like a full-on sociopath okay but you 15:19 ::would be rude you like you would be able 15:20 ::to take the table you feel like you're 15:21 ::order for right as you sat down to take 15:25 ::a test yeah yeah 15:26 ::yes zero to 40 is our skill yeah I'm a 15:29 ::fucking answer questions like it's just 15:31 - yeah I'm a fuck my own ass I did good 15:33 ::there other brackets where it's like 15:36 ::from like 0 to 20 x 0 to 10 10 to 20 0 15:41 ::to 10 convenience store workers and the 15:43 20 comedian way to the 30 convenience 15:47 ::store worker and then 30 to 40 is just 15:49 ::you don't need no job fucking killer 15:52 ::yeah at my and my materials I don't have 15:54 ::any breakdowns but I think that I really 15:57 ::think the results will speak for 15:58 ::themselves alright 15:59 ::should I give you the winner first and 16:01 ::when I say winner do I mean the most 16:02 ::let's just a loser first and we'll bring 16:05 ::the winner in laugh 16:06 ::that means the Lisa Lisa sociopath 16:08 ::congratulations Henry Zebrowski oh come 16:12 ::on we knew that Henry why everyone thank 16:16 ::God I knew that people want people 16:19 ::wanted it interesting an interesting 16:20 ::ending were to be turned out like Molly 16:23 ::would leave and then the police would 16:25 ::show up and I be getting carried away by 16:27 ::police officers going like I'm in what 16:32 ::you're caught Henry they have you Pat 16:34 ::Nixon thought it was going to be you but 16:35 ::I knew that it wouldn't be you and you 16:37 ::are the winner in the sense that you're 16:39 ::the least sociopathic line up later 16:42 ::coming in at runner-up Markus Park yeah 16:45 Music 16:47 ::congratulations I told you I'd be the 16:49 ::lucky Pierre oh you're uh always a 16:54 ::bridesmaid never a bride 16:55 ::and the winner the crazy bride it's 16:58 ::definitely not the winner Kissel the 17:00 ::bridezilla you are the most sociopathic 17:02 ::person in this room right now 17:04 ::very good but where are the scores all 17:06 ::right but so Henry got a big 7 Wow oh 17:10 ::you got big 7 why'd you say 0 2 17:13 ::everything because I don't feel all 17:15 ::those things when your fucking mother is 17:17 ::crying and it's like shut up mom you're 17:20 ::a psychopath 17:21 ::well there's some evidence what it is 17:23 ::that's what it is yeah I would just like 17:25 ::to continue to Pat myself on the back I 17:27 ::knew it was gonna be been all along 17:28 ::Marcus you got a nine a nine not bad I 17:32 ::think you need a healthy dose of 17:35 ::sociopathy to make it in this washer 17:37 ::yeah are you ready to you're been score 17:40 ::guys got a 9 bed Kissel coming in 17 17:45 ::points Wow the tiger would psychopathy 17:49 ::so you possibly get under a den whose 17:53 ::same Blaine is what you're crazy people 17:55 ::we're like we weren't lying we're lying 17:57 ::no no I know if you lie on a psychopath 18:02 ::test that makes you a psychopath well 18:05 ::you're crazy that but I figured that I 18:07 ::actually predicted you that you would 18:09 ::throw it that you would answer questions 18:10 ::dishonestly but I can say that you did 18:12 ::not I feel like when we say that I did 18:15 ::an accountant I'm a socio fucking Pat or 18:18 ::not a psychopath 18:19 ::you're not one now no 17 still is pretty 18:21 ::good out of a scale of 40 yeah just 18:23 ::compared to Markus and Henry yeah they 18:26 ::were faking it you guys were both faking 18:28 ::it but oh I love everything okay I don't 18:32 ::love everything I love my mother your 18:35 ::mother doesn't even know you exist 18:37 ::haha you were never a boy you were made 18:40 ::Lissa I love thy parents and I would 18:43 ::join them in a grieving process bin yeah 18:45 ::but it's like shut the fuck up all right 18:49 ::dad all right now you guys may think 18:51 ::that you're not seeing eye to eye right 18:53 ::now but amazingly you answered a lot of 18:55 ::the questions pretty similar so I would 18:57 ::like to share with you what I found 18:58 ::the big the top scores amongst all three 19:01 ::of you poor behavioral controls yeah the 19:05 ::big guy yeah yeah awesome yeah all three 19:08 ::of you because you with your annoying 19:11 ::nephew do it I was like yeah of course I 19:13 ::do the fucking thing into yeah that was 19:15 ::my that was one of my twos as well yeah 19:16 ::I scored lowest what did I score hundred 19:19 ::highest for poor behavior controls that 19:21 ::was an fu one you were like I'm throwing 19:23 ::that fucker in the in the hot tub and 19:25 ::these two were like well maybe a little 19:26 ::bit but not for sure well no I mean 19:28 ::that's what you do to children they want 19:30 ::you to do that 19:31 ::the thing is scariest thing anyone's 19:33 ::ever said bears don't treat Cubs gently 19:36 ::that's right I mean yeah if you're gonna 19:38 ::raise a bear you gotta act like a bear 19:40 ::to the child yeah examine it does that 19:42 ::make sense oh my God he's Road I got 19:44 ::thrown in the bodies of water all the 19:46 ::time for acting like a shit what's 19:47 ::different though you grew up in Texas 19:48 ::yeah Rosenberg that's where we're we 19:50 ::fucking do it right we're finding a body 19:52 ::of water was also lucky Oh bro you have 19:56 ::no idea how spot on your another top 19:59 ::scorer was early behavioral problems 20:01 ::which is you know not surprising that's 20:03 ::acting like a douche when you're younger 20:05 ::irresponsibility not acting like a 20:07 ::douche acting like the coolest kid in a 20:09 ::Thunderbird 20:10 ::actually yeah what would you call the 20:12 ::guy with the sunglasses of the movie 20:13 ::summer school right coolest kid who yeah 20:18 ::the one with the smokes oh yeah loved 20:20 ::him fucking suck his dick why not 20:23 ::I wish I wouldn't ever say wouldn't suck 20:27 ::his dick I we were friends he's 20:29 ::aggressive fun hey big gay which was a 20:35 ::gay test well I think I let my hair down 20:38 ::haha so irresponsibility was also hi 20:42 ::everyone scoring some points there and 20:44 ::then juvenile delinquency Ben and Marcus 20:47 ::both twos Henry Zebrowski zero I was a 20:50 ::good kid I was not very good yeah 20:53 ::terrible kid over here I think something 20:55 ::about the small town you up in winner 20:56 ::yeah yeah I was a good kid that bad no I 20:59 ::was a little fat like I read I was a 21:01 ::very intense 21:02 ::sort of scary haunted eyes child like I 21:06 ::would do lots of that where I'd like 21:07 ::stay up in the night and be like guide 21:09 ::go I'd walk the local library when I was 21:11 ::like nine and get books out on 21:13 ::demonology room sitting reading a book 21:15 ::on demonology by myself I was not a 21:16 ::library and like did the security guard 21:19 ::walks up is like son you think you 21:21 ::should be reading that I was like I like 21:23 ::to study the things I fear hilarious 21:28 ::yeah I mean sorry speaking of which I 21:30 ::feel like that's a good segue to the 21:32 ::things that you all scored zeroes at 21:34 ::yeah the things that you all score 21:37 ::zeroes grandiose sense of self-worth 21:39 ::that's good you believe in yourself 21:44 ::whatsoever haha although a promiscuous 21:47 ::Ness 0 that slutty of people 21:51 ::I mean Marcus is more slutty but Marcus 21:53 ::is reformed alright well you would be 21:55 ::what if you were with somebody wouldn't 21:57 ::cheat on them not mark that's always 21:58 ::good because of the same woman that ever 22:00 ::you attractive chicken high school is 22:02 ::slutty they just you're they're given 22:03 ::tons of opportunities to be so yeah I 22:05 ::have no option to be slutty I've never 22:08 ::even liked joy just like fancy my brain 22:10 ::be like I'm just better than that yeah I 22:12 ::really got true that no one wants a fuck 22:14 ::I almost said that College was a lot of 22:16 ::fun well that's fine that I lived alone 22:19 ::I just lived in a state of zen-like 22:22 ::aloneness right for a long time in 22:24 ::people yeah I was like oh look at his 22:26 ::self-control you know nobody thought 22:27 ::that 22:28 ::yeah but they just saw me and what I was 22:30 ::doing by myself in that room 22:32 ::well I didn't know if popcorn was a 22:34 ::woman holy Lord certainly come in a 22:36 ::whole series of it if masturbation was 22:38 ::relationships man I would have would had 22:41 ::thousands of relational I have three a 22:43 ::day on that note you all surprisingly 22:46 ::I'll say scored zeroes and impulsivity 22:49 ::well it's not the whole thing with the 22:51 ::kid throwing and with I used to poop 22:53 ::that we are that we scored on him 22:55 ::Zippity though this is about sexy 22:57 ::impulsivity that's where you meet the 23:00 ::sexy thing at the bar then you move her 23:02 ::into your house none of you would do 23:03 ::this well mover into the half course not 23:05 ::that you know big of a pain in the ass 23:06 ::that would be I mean yeah you know I met 23:08 ::the sexy thing at the GAR sexy girl at 23:10 ::the bar and while all right let's take 23:12 ::her home and fucker right but not that 23:14 ::haver 23:15 ::move in but it's more like manic 23:16 ::behavior its manic behavior it's it's 23:19 ::taking someone it you you get a 23:21 ::relationship and then it's like you fall 23:23 ::in fucking love with them and then you 23:24 ::want to get married and bring them in 23:25 ::your house you wanna like duels like us 23:27 ::you're a psychopath 23:28 ::yeah a psychopath could just what does 23:30 ::your Lana doesn't mean your psychopath 23:31 ::Henry what no but yes yes if you are 23:35 ::like Oh path there are forms of romance 23:37 ::that is psychopathology I'm saying you 23:40 ::can't bring a chick over your house when 23:41 ::you have children dead bodies all over 23:44 ::the fucking chamber you're right it's 23:46 ::Gramps your style you can't do it 23:47 ::well and never bring disgusting idea the 23:50 ::last one you guys all scored nothing at 23:52 ::was many short-term marital 23:54 ::relationships so it seems like you guys 23:56 ::are all monogamists yeah hey fellows so 23:59 ::I mean I guess you're saying you can't 24:01 ::bring ladies over if you got dead bodies 24:03 ::stored everywhere but it seems like even 24:06 ::if you're a psychopath you still got a 24:07 ::lot of you know soup's on the stove or 24:11 ::whatever the saying is we're long ass 24:12 ::fingers in the soups things in the zoo I 24:15 ::mean everybody knows it I just love a 24:19 ::cold soup and I like a hot soup so 24:22 ::really none of us are that that crazy 24:25 ::well you are Ben all right but what was 24:29 ::the bull is the one that what's the 24:31 ::craziest part what was the what what's 24:33 ::the difference what's the question it 24:34 ::was the craziest question that Ben said 24:36 ::Ben said yes to and that none of you did 24:39 ::it instead of immediately guess - well 24:41 ::the only one Ben said well okay so 24:44 ::here's one Ben said - and the motive 24:46 ::both you set zero and that was a failure 24:49 ::to take responsibility for your own 24:51 ::actions so that's when the kid drowned 24:53 ::that makes fucking it that makes some 24:56 ::fucking learn how to swim you did it all 24:59 ::the time learn how to swim though and 25:01 ::it's like I am the only thing I hated 25:03 ::about that question was because you're 25:04 ::on the phone with some hot damn it's 25:06 ::like fuck the day I'm just like watching 25:08 ::something I'm doing something you got to 25:10 ::know how to swim if you're gonna go to 25:12 ::the pool who does that who's in the 25:14 ::water that or a swim - points closer to 25:17 ::a psychopath well they die you 25:19 ::understand I'm no Casey Anthony I'm just 25:22 ::saying sometimes babies drown in pools 25:23 ::and he's probably learn to fucking swim 25:25 ::before they jump in them you also had 25:26 ::high 25:27 ::and need for stimulation and no remorse 25:29 ::higher than these two I remember yeah 25:32 ::why had I responded no remorse though 25:34 ::yeah I mean what's the point 25:36 ::Marc Accetta latter amorous but Marcus 25:39 ::does have a lot of room around oh yeah 25:40 ::I'm a I'm a guilt ridden ban that's the 25:43 ::thing you'll come up with something to 25:44 ::eat in like sixth grade and like I'm 25:46 ::just shattered today why I didn't like 25:50 ::his bologna sandwich I call it a gay 25:52 ::sandwich you see I got out from 25:53 ::underneath the quavering shadow of 25:55 ::Christ on the cross so I don't feel 25:57 ::these feelings anymore that I'm not even 26:00 ::a Catholic I don't know that just in you 26:02 ::that's just the start going to church 26:03 ::it's a family thing I mean we all do 26:06 ::feel a little bit of remorse or regret 26:07 ::but mostly just regret the like they 26:09 ::didn't love me enough yeah that's the 26:12 ::thing that hurts I wish I just wish they 26:14 ::would have got me more me regret is 26:16 ::their fault 26:17 ::ya know they're my regret hero and 26:19 ::grandiose sense of self-worth that's why 26:21 ::yeah yeah it's got a fun that's nice sad 26:25 ::I'm gonna let it kids around not gonna 26:28 ::feel bad about it but I don't feel good 26:30 ::about myself I don't think about that 26:32 ::you lucky bastard at the bottom of my 26:34 ::pool you would no longer have to live in 26:37 ::this terrible world is very interesting 26:38 ::so in our chasing the boogey man we did 26:40 ::not find him here did not find him here 26:42 ::not sailing not really I mean here 26:45 ::low-level psychopath in Somali what is 26:47 ::your overall synopsis all my overall so 26:50 ::that yes if you would have to like you 26:52 ::know if you would have to like recommend 26:54 ::one of us to date your daughter she's a 26:55 ::nice girl 26:56 ::god no she's studious she's smart and 26:59 ::John's never even looked at her so she's 27:02 ::pure of heart and yeah what who you 27:05 ::again who grew up with and why I'm doing 27:07 ::really well right now I'm upwardly 27:08 ::mobile I 27:09 ::well that was gonna say Ben I'm not ever 27:12 ::gonna let you babysit my children good 27:15 ::idea 27:15 ::busy too busy to do it anyway 27:19 ::yours um ah I mean like going just off 27:25 ::the test I gotta say Henry obvious 27:27 ::choice Henry is the obvious choice and 27:30 ::dream I want someone your daughter's 27:31 ::gonna be happy with you it's Matt he's 27:33 ::gonna be bald just mine 27:35 ::listen man glint in the eye of kamusta 27:38 ::vez mischievousness and also a slight 27:40 ::levity you know I mean pink wonderfully 27:43 ::white yeah it's a little like bacon fat 27:45 ::the city thin but you know I get slotted 27:47 ::to win a wink and a smile you think at 27:49 ::any point I could disappear shoot up a 27:51 ::chimney is he magic will I have will I 27:56 ::have my daughter date a young Santa 27:58 ::Claus 27:58 ::imagine that I'm Santa Claus as a hip as 28:02 ::a hip 20 minute 20 by the time my 28:05 ::daughter's old enough to date Henry's 28:06 ::gonna be far too old for her all of you 28:08 ::will help a waiter younger with age I'm 28:11 ::very good-looking you each have your 28:13 ::merits let's put it that way 28:14 ::Marcus is charmingly irresponsible yeah 28:18 ::all right I think it's go straight